Phantom of Shibuya
by Allena Frost
Summary: Do you love Phantom of the Opera? Do you love Shizaya? Well I here is a fic with both! Izaya is a young performer that grew up in the world famous Opera house of Shibuya. His voice was amazing and his acting skills were perfect, but he didn't care and took the small roles. As time went on the Phantom of Shibuya's Opera has gotten out of hand and Izaya suddenly has gotten big roles.
1. Prologue

"You sure we should keep the child! He ruins everything we work for so I see no point to it!"

"Kitsuri! You know that child has no one to turn to and he only does that to push everyone away!"

Two men stood in front of a door where sobbing could be heard on the other side. The man called Kitsuri was tall and old, the owner of the Opera house that was very popular in the city Shibuya! People gathered around from all over to see the performances that took place there. The other man was quite young and was a person that started paying for the Opera's finances so it could keep going. This man's name was Alan.

A young boy with glasses approached and glared at the two men, walking past them and inside the room.

"That Shinra is going to find himself in big trouble if he continues to hang around that child! I swear nothing good comes from him!" Kitsuri said sighing.

"Enough about the boy, Kitsuri! I thought you were going to explain the headless horseman to me today!" Alan said with an excited voice.

"Ah, you mean the headless horsewoman! She has not been seen nowadays." Kitsuri said smiling and started walking away from the door and beckoning Alan to follow. "She is said to leave as fast as she comes. It is good luck or sometimes bad luck to see her with your own eyes. This old sot saw her when he was quite young! I never had so much luck in my life!"

"I think your lying, Kitsuri… Speaking of unnatural creatures, I heard you have one living in your building; I heard he is quite the bugger too!" Alan laughed.

"Ah, you mean that Phantom! Don't speak badly of him or else you will be cursed, Alan!" Kitsuri said looking around franticly. "A couple of men disappeared when they did! Yes, he has caused quite a disturbance in my Opera house, but he is best left alone."

"I say to flush this 'Phantom' out! He's just another nuisance for you sir! You already have that ignorant girl that has no voice whatsoever thinking she will be the star of the show when she's older. I can't stand that brat!"

"Hey! She has beautiful singing; she is just not ready for the roles that she thinks she can do yet!" Kitsuri said in a haughty voice.

"Right… So about today's schedule of shows! Will that boy be in it again because I am quite a fan of the way he plays his roles!" Alan exclaimed.

"Yes he is and it seems another is quite a fan of the boy as well…"

"And that is, Kitsuri?"

"… the Phantom…" Kitsuri said in a annoyed voice.

"They had no right to do that to you…" Shinra said to the sobbing boy.

"…"

"Fine… Don't answer me then kid! I'm still going to fix you up!"

Shinra grabbed the boy's chin and started to clean the wounds on his face. The boy looked at him and narrowed his eyes down at Shinra.

"Why do you keep helping me?!"

"I like you! Your cool and your weird like me!" Shinra said with a large grin on his face, while finishing up on cleaning the wounds. "Hey! Hey! So I heard that you got the Phantom's attention! Is it true?"

"Wh- Oh, you mean my angel of music?" The boy tilted his head the side as if his question wasn't enough.

"Yeah!"

"Well… He only comes to me when no one is around to comfort me. He is my light and he is also my angel!" The boy said looking up towards the ceiling as if he could see the Phantom.

"OH! Tell me what he looks like!" Shinra said in excited voice.

"Actually… I never have seen him before; I can only hear his voice… I'm sorry." The boy said dejectedly.

"It's okay! Oh, by the way! I have found my true love! She's so beautiful and she has no head! She's my headless fairy!" Shinra said dreamingly.

"You are weird!" The boy laughed.

A knock sounded at the door and a young teenage girl walked in with a big smile on her face. The girl had azure eyes and light brown, short hair that didn't even pass her neck. She had a skinny frame but a big bust that would make any suitor happy. This girl was the caretaker of the children at this Opera house and her name was Yukina. When she saw the boy's face, her smile on her face dropped and turned to a scowl!

"Who did this to him, Shinra!?" Yukina said in an angry tone.

"It was the boys again! They were picking on him again and then the master's walked in, thinking it was him that started it, Yuki!" Shinra said in a neutral voice.

Yukina smiled again, but this time she had an evil glint in her eyes that made both boys shiver. Without saying anything, but patting the boy's head, she left the room.

"S-she's scary…"

"That's a good thing sometimes…" Shinra said still shivering at that glint, knowing what was to come to those boys.

* * *

**Me:**** OI! Yukina I didn't know you'd show up! What's up twin!**

**Yukina****: I am not your twin, Allena… We are just different versions of a reincarnation! **

**Me****: Way to ruin the fun dude!**

**Shinra****: Well I am happy that my beloved Celty was mentioned in this!**

**Me****: Oh! She will be mentioned later in this story! I mean what kinda of Shinra would you be without your lovely Celty!**

**Shinra****: Exactly!**

**Yukina****: Don't encourage the brat, Allena…**

**Izaya****: HAH! She called you a brat Shinra!**

**Yukina****: You shut your trap as well! You ruined my house up enough and I won't let you ruin up hers! I am not Allena and will not hesitate to kick your ass!**

**Me****: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! **

**Yukina****: Shut it Allena!**

**Me****: Awww~ I just want a little show dude!**

**Izaya****: I doubt she can hurt me…**

**Shizuo****: WELL I'M SURE I CAN! **

**Me****: OI! GET YOUR ASS OUT!**

**Shizuo****: YOU LET THE FLEA IN! WHY CAN'T I COME IN!**

**Me****: Because I love Izaya more than you! **

**Izaya****: Hahahaha! Shizu-chan got denied! **

**Yukina****: Shizuo, she just saying that to express her love for you! She plays hard to get, but I can assure you she loves you as well!**

**Me****: No way! I don't like him, anyways we got to say goodbye!**

**Everybody****: Have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 1

A boy by the age of 19 with raven, long hair and ruby red eyes ran down the stage with the other performers that were there. He had a feminine like features from his narrow-like face to his skinny, pale frame he could easily pass as a woman except for the fact that he had no breasts. This boy name was Izaya Orihara. He grew up in this Opera house learning the all that they could teach him. He was known as a prodigy at his age due to his ability to remember his scripts and his beautiful voice.

Yet there was a catch to this boy. His twisted ideals and his manipulative attitude made everyone hate him, but it was just a mask for the boy so nobody could get close to him. He was teased for his looks by the other children around him when he was younger. The only ones to care for him were Yukina and Shinra. Shinra stayed with him and encouraged him every day. Yukina was like a big sister that took care of him when he was injured and defended him from the old managers.

"Alright everybody! From the top please and this time do it with more feeling!" Alan said with a stern voice. "That includes you Namie! Act like you the star you're supposed to be!"

Izaya watched with a smirk as the stupid girl that thought she was more important than anyone else in the building.

"She wouldn't know how to act like that even if you gave her lessons. She sings like a frog!" Shinra said at the side of Izaya, making him jump.

"W- SHINRA! Don't do that to me!" Izaya said pushing Shinra playfully.

"Aww did I scare little Izaya?" Shinra asked pushing back at Izaya.

"N-no you did not!?" Izaya said blushing slightly.

Shinra was the only one he allowed to get close to him over time due to the pestering he always did when he was younger. Always talking about his headless fairy and about funny things that made Izaya laugh.

The manager, Alan, shot them a glare and walked out of the stage room, muttering under his breath about stupid actresses and their stupid attitudes. Namie looked around at everyone and narrowed her eyes at Izaya.

"Everyone get to their places like Alan said!" She said before turning away.

Izaya turned and walked towards his position on the stage. He stood with the other ballet dancers and got ready for the music to start. Izaya not being one for the big roles and always rejecting the offers of those from Alan, got him placed on the ballet group with Shinra. Although many women took the role as ballet dancers, there were only two men in the group.

As the song began Izaya and the other ballet dancers ran up to the front of the stage and started dancing. Namie walked onto the stage and started her singing which caused a lot of the people that were off to the side to cover their ears at her horrid singing.

Alan strode onto the stage right as this started with three men following behind him.

"Everyone! May I have your attention?" Alan said clapping his hands together and looking around. "Okay! These two have said that they are willing to buy this Opera house off of my hands since I am retiring."

Everyone's faces dropped into a scowl when he said that. Alan was the best thing that happened to the Opera house since the owner before Kitsuri. He treated everyone like they wanted to be treated and they were pretty sure the new managers wouldn't be doing that.

"This is Mr. Walker." Alan pointed to fox-like, blond man on the stage causing him to tip his hat to Namie. "This is Mr. Kadota!"

Alan pointed to the man that was a little bigger than Walker. He had black hair and brown eyes. Izaya looked the two men over and smiled. Shinra looked at Izaya and smiled as well.

"You have something planned for them?" Shinra said in a quiet voice.

"No, they just have a lot coming to them with Namie as a star! You know what I mean?" Izaya lightly pushed Shinra.

Shinra snickered along with a few other people around them. Alan looked at the ballet members.

"Is something funny?" Alan asked with a stern voice.

Everyone shook their head and they glared at Izaya for getting them in trouble. Izaya just grinned back at them as if he didn't have the care in the world. Alan sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose. Pointing at the young man that followed them onto the stage, Alan spoke.

"This man right here is one of the contributors that will be paying the bills and taking care of the things that you need. His name is Kasuka. Treat him well."

Izaya blinked at the name. It couldn't be that Kasuka… The one that played with him when he was younger and then suddenly disappeared when his father died… He looked like him, with the dark brown hair and the brown eyes. The only difference between his Kasuka was that he didn't have emotionless eyes like this one did.

"Izaya… Are you okay?" Shinra asked waving his hands in front of Izaya's face.

"Huh? It's nothing… I just thought he was someone else." Izaya said with a little laugh along with it.

The man name Kasuka looked towards Izaya's way and then towards Namie. Kasuka walked towards her and took off the hat on his head and held it to his chest bowing slightly.

"It is an honor to meet the star of this Opera house." Kasuka said with a slight smile.

Namie looked down at him and smiled.

"It is honor to meet you as well." Namie said.

Izaya made a gesture of gaging. Shinra laughed and did the same thing, causing Alan to narrow his eyes at Izaya again.

"Well now that introductions are done, I will be leaving to Australia." Alan said in a happy voice and walked off the stage.

Mr. Kadota watched Alan leave and then looked at everyone one on the stage. His eyes landed on Namie and pointed at her.

"You! I would like a glimpse of your acting skills!" He said.

Namie glared at him and then clapped her hands at the girl at the side. The girl ran up to her and put her dog in Namie's arms.

"I will not be performing today! You can do without me!" Namie said walking off the stage with the girl.

Walker looked at Namie as she left and frowned.

"Now who is going to perform for us? Thanks a lot Kadota!" Walker said accusingly.

"Well it just means we have to cancel the show until we get a new star." Kadota said uncaringly.

Everyone gasped, they had a show that night and the seats were all booked. Yet they were just going to cancel the show on the people that paid.

Yukina walked towards the two new managers and pointed to Izaya.

"He can sing! Have him take the place of Namie!" Yukina said excitedly.

Kadota stared down Izaya, making Izaya twitch as if he wanted to run away. Izaya looked at Yukina pleadingly as if begging her not to do this.

"Very well! Let me hear you." Kadota said. "Well… Come over here, I don't have all day!"

Izaya didn't move from his spot, causing Yukina to go over and grab him by his arm and drag him over.

"Izaya sing for them please…" Yukina sighed.

"Fine…" Izaya said before closing his eyes and getting ready.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try_

_When you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me"_

** OoOoOoOoO**

A blond masked man with brown eyes walked around in his lair from under the Opera house. He held his head in his hands trying to figure out what else to write for his play that he had been working on. A sound from above echoed around his lair.

It was a beautiful song being sung by a familiar voice. It was not by that horrible woman named Namie, but by the boy that he tutored when he was just a child. The child caught his interest when he heard him sing inside that small room with candles. At first he thought the child was a girl due to the soft voice and the delicate looking face with the special one of kind eyes.

At first he thought he would just comfort the child and then leave him alone but the child stopped him by calling him his Angel of Music. From there he taught the child how to sing correctly and the child never stopped believing in him.

Sighing the man just closed his eyes and hummed a tune close to what Izaya was singing. This man, such a gentle soul but never able to love, was the Phantom of the Opera. Haunting the Opera with his threats and his music left to the boy Izaya!

* * *

**Me****: Shizuo you part was fun to make but I'm crying for some reason!**

**Shizuo****: WHY!?**

**Me****: I don't know! I just feel for the Phantom a lot!**

**Shinra****: I just think your overemotional, Allena…**

**Me****: Well I think you're obsessed with a headless woman!**

**Izaya****: YOUR FAVORITE INFORMANT IS HERE AGAIN!**

**Me****: OMG! YES! I've been waiting for you to come over!**

**Yukina****: Can he please leave!?**

**Me****: No! This is my living room and in fact this is my house! **

**Yukina****: I am a roommate though!**

**Me****: And so is Alicia, my twin my brother.**

**Alicia****: Hello… I have been waiting for you guys to notice me… B-but you act like I'm not there.**

**Me****: He's CANADA! **

**Alicia****: Allena shut up!**

**Me****: No! I got an Izaya and I'm not afraid to use it!**

**Izaya****: What? I'm not helping you out with traps!**

**Me****: That's mean!**

**Yukina****: This is why I never like talking to him!**

**Alicia****: Yeah… I'm going back to my room…**

**Shizuo****: Who was that?**

**Me****: My bro dude!**

**Shizuo****: Oh okay… I'm going to have to remind you that we have to say goodbye to our readers.**

**Me****: Oh yes!**

**Everyone****: Arrivederci dudes! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

_6 hours later_

Izaya stood in the dressing room in his costume. The clothes were a little tight on him and his neck itched from the choker-like thing around his neck. There was a v-shaped area in the front that was covered up in black. On each bicep, there was a small golden wrap that looked exactly like the neck design. His pants were white tights that had a black snake-like design that crawled up Izaya's right leg.

The most annoying asset of the clothes was the shoes that pinched his toes. The shoes were worse than the ballet shoes that he grew up in. It was a weird look for shoes, but he had to deal with this outfit until the end of the show. A knock sounded at the door and Yukina walked in with Shinra following behind.

"Oh, Izaya!" Yukina squealed. "You look adorable!"

Izaya blushed and pointed and accusing finger at her. Taking a knife from his desk he walked up to her. Yukina smirked as it was held up to her.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Izaya said in a menacing voice.

Yukina smirked even wider and then took out her own knife.

"Look we match! Aren't we adorable, you kept the knife I gave you when you were a child."

Izaya grunted and then lowered his knife and looked at Shinra.

"Did miss high and mighty hear the news?"

"Yeah, she did… Let me tell you that she wasn't happy about it either." Shinra said with a smile.

"Izaya… It's time to get your little cute butt on the stage." Yukina said smacking Izaya's rear end.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and pointed his knife at her again.

"Watch it big boobs!" Izaya said threateningly.

Yukina's eyes widened and a tear went down her face. Running from the room she yelled that Izaya was mean.

"Well, that's why I keep on telling her that she should join the acting group but she doesn't listen. She makes her acts look a little real." Shinra said chuckling a walking out of the room dragging Izaya by the sleeves.

** OoOoOoO**

Kasuka sat at Box 5, watching the play with emotionless eyes. He heard the new manager Kadota, introducing himself to the crowd. As shadow from the corner of his eyes made him turn around and see a figure retreating upstairs to the crow nest (I have no idea what that place is called up there so let's leave it at that my friends.) leaving a blur of blond hair behind. Thinking it's just one of the idiots that controlled the curtains.

A boy that Kasuka recognized from before in the crowd of actors, walked up onto the front of the stage. He was in much more favorable attire that was a little too inviting for Kasuka's comfort. Shifting a slight bit he looked at the boy's unusual appearance. The boy had dark black hair and ruby red eyes that matched the pale skin.

Being too focused on the boy he didn't notice that the orchestra started up and the boy looked as if he was going to sing.

Kasuka's eyes widened at the soft voice singing the song "Think of Me". In the middle of the song memories of when he was a child came back.

"C-could it really be Izaya?" Kasuka asked himself as he stared at the boy standing on the stage. "It is!"

Standing up Kasuka clapped and ran out of Box 5, going to the dressing room to wait for Izaya. He hadn't seen the kid since they were both young. Even though his mask didn't show that he was excited to talk to Izaya again, he still was.

A girl known as Airia, as she was the prankster of the Opera House and Kasuka was a victim of them, stood by Izaya's dressing room and stared at him before narrowing her eyes.

"What do you want? Yukina told me no visitors for Izaya after he's done! He needs his rest."

Kasuka stopped and tried to stare Airia down, but the kid wouldn't budge. What was it going to take to get rid of this child? She seemed to hate him the most and protect almost anyone like her in the Opera house. Did that mean Izaya was one of the pranksters in the Opera House as well?

Kasuka imagined a Izaya that would run around and make a mess of things. That for some reason didn't seem to match the Izaya he knew… Did Izaya change over time? Did he become something that Kasuka didn't want to think about? Another image of Izaya with a devious smirk upon his face made him shiver. All these questions in his head made him doubt his little Izaya.

"What's going on here Airia? Why are you in front of my dressing room?" A familiar soft voice sounded behind him.

Kasuka turned around and saw Izaya standing there with his hands on his hips. Izaya's eyes followed to Kasuka's face and narrowed. Bowing slightly to him, Izaya stood up with a smirk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure sir? I do hope the little mischief maker here isn't bothering you?" Izaya said grabbing Airia by the back of the neck and pinching.

Airia looked up at Izaya, smiling at him.

"I'm doing what Yukina asked of me! She said not to let any idiots in!" Airia pointed to Kasuka and looked up at Izaya again. "He counts as one!"

Izaya sighed and pushed the girl away from him.

"What do you want, dear sir?" Izaya asked Kasuka as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you not remember me little Psyche or was it Roppi? All the times we hid in the attic and read stories, hiding away from the world."

Izaya's eyes softened before going back to the look they had before.

"Airia please leave. I have to talk to this man here." Izaya said.

Airia looked ready to protest but it was stopped when she looked at Izaya's face. Turning, she stuck her tongue out at Kasuka and ran.

"Kasuka… I don't wish to talk to you. Things have changed and I'm not the Izaya you once knew. Please leave me in peace, for I wish not to be disturbed by your likes today." Izaya said before turning and walking into the dressing room and locking it.

Kasuka blinked and then went up to the door to knock.

"Izaya…"

A shuffle was heard behind the door and Kasuka continued to speak.

"Izaya, I wish for you to join me for dinner tonight! Please accept my request!" Kasuka said in a stern voice.

"How about no! Go away you stupid protozoan!" Izaya yelled from inside and went to change from his outfit.

Yukina walked up to Kasuka and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir. He wishes to be left alone, so get your small time butt out of here before I make it!" Yukina said with a smile and a sweet voice.

Kasuka looked at Yukina and then looked in her hands. A smile little knife was in her hands and it looked very sharp. Nodding towards Yukina, he walked away going to the exit of the Opera.

** OoOoOoO**

The Phantom watched the exchange take place between Izaya and Kasuka. The possessive side of the Phantom told him to go after in and just take Izaya to hide him away from all these fools. The logical side told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to do in order to get on Izaya's good side.

The Phantom knew Izaya's ways, with his plotting and tricking. Sometimes the Phantom felt like slapping Izaya into next week, but also he felt like trying to fix what happened to the child after his father's death.

Guessing that Izaya was about to change he turned away with a blush on his face. It wasn't like he's never seen the child naked before… It's just that it was his initial reaction when someone else was changing. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Izaya instead of changing he sat in front of the mirror taking out some pins that were stuck in his hair and also releasing his long hair from the binds that were threw the hair over his shoulder. Shizuo decided he would speak to the child this night as well.

"That insolent boy, such a slave of fashion basking in your glory. Such an ignorant fool, this brave younger suitor, tries to share in my triumph." The Phantom's voice echoed through Izaya's room leaving him looking around.

"Angel of music, I can hear you. Please stay and I will listen, Kasuka was a fool as was I… Enter at last so that I may see you, my dear Angel." Izaya said looking around his room for the source of the voice.

"Such flattering child. You shall know me; see why in the shadows I hid." The Phantom walked in front of the mirror he hid behind. "Look to your mirror and see me. I am there inside."

Izaya looked at the mirror which stood to the side of him and saw the figure of a blond man with all black clothes and a white mask on the left side of his face. The man stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Come to me child, I am your Angel of Music." The Phantom said with a soft smile.

Izaya stepped forwards and held out his hand before dragging it back towards himself in hesitation.

"Innocent child why do you fear me? Did you not wish me here? Please do not fear me…" The Phantom stepped out from behind the mirror and put his hand on Izaya's face.

Izaya looked the Phantom in eyes and took the hand off his face, holding it in his hands.

"I did not believe what my eyes showed me, Angel of Music. Please forgive me, but you are the Phantom that owns this Opera house are you not?"

"The name is… S-Shizuo, but I am what you have said. I am your protector and I am your tutor." Shizuo said while firmly taking the hands the held his and gently pulled Izaya through the mirror.

Izaya looked at Shizuo as they walked through the hallway that had candles on either side of them. Shizuo slowly looked down at Izaya and smiled before looking forwards.

"Will you sing for me Izaya? Shall we sing like we used too?" Shizuo said before he grabbed one of the candles from the wall.

"If you will do it, then I will as well." Izaya said before he started to sing.

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind."_

When Izaya had stopped Shizuo had started up as well.

"_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind."_

Izaya smiled as they walked down the stairs and Shizuo held his hand around his waist. Out of all the people Izaya had met, Izaya felt as if he could trust this man. Starting up again Izaya looked at the joyful look upon Shizuo's face as they sang together.

_"__Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear"_

Shizuo whispered something as they sang.

_"It's me they hear..."_

_"Now at the bottom of the stairs, Shizuo looked down at Izaya and they sang at the same time._

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there/here_

_Inside my/your mind."_

Izaya smiled as they continued to sing as they walked through the corridors. A whisper in the air followed behind Izaya, causing him to strain his ears to listen.

_"__He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware the phantom of the opera!"_

Izaya ignored the whispers and then continued to walk with Shizuo, singing until they reached their destination.

* * *

**Me****: Oi, out of this house!**

**Izaya****: B-but Alicia said I could stay and play games with him.**

**Me****: What games are these?**

**Izaya****: Mind games!**

**Me****: Why do I even bother asking…**

**Shizuo****: Because you believe that letting the flea in here to read this story your making of us, is a good idea!**

**Izaya****: Oh Allena, there story of this chapter was great!**

**Me****: Really?**

**Yukina****: He's lying to let you know, but yes it was good.**

**Airia****: WHAT'S UP YOU HOES AND IDIOT PROTOZAN!**

**Me****: And there is the idiot herself.**

**Izaya****: What is it Airia? **

**Airia****: Just wanted to let Allena know that I'm not younger than the little brat Shizuo and my sweet Izaya!**

**Shizuo****: Oi shut it you stupid Izaya lover!**

**Airia****: Gay boy!**

**Shizuo****: … That hurt…**

**Me****: Now now Airia, we know Shizuo is a gay boy. He just doesn't like to admit he likes Izaya!**

**Erika****: DAMN RIGHT! KISS ALREADY!**

**Me****: How does everyone keep on getting in my house!?**

**Alicia****: I let Miss Fangirl in because she gave me a pillow with Jack Frost on it.**

**Me****: GIVE ME IT!**

**Izaya****: Her and her obsession with Jack Frost.**

**Jack****: Someone call?**

**Shizuo****: Oh god not another one.**

**Me****: JACK! Thank god you showed up! I've been hanging with these idiots and I've about had it!**

**Jack****: I just came here to check on you again, yet you still let them in and who is that over there.**

**Erika****: Hello! I'm Erika, number one Shizaya fangirl!**

**Me****: I said that was me!**

**Erika****: No it's me! I supported it from the moment I saw them!**

**Me****: As did I. Truce?**

**Erika****: Truce.**

**Jack****: What is this Shizaya that you speak of…?**

**Me****: Um him and him together.**

**Jack****: I don't think that's going to work.**

**Me****: Let a fangirl dream!**

**Shizuo****: DON'T LET HER DREAM! HER FANFICS ARE THE RESULTS!**

**Me****: Shut is Shizzy!**

**Alicia****: Stop yelling in here! Airia and I are talking!**

**Everyone****: Goodbye and thank you for reading! Please leave a review~ I deeply appreciate it and it actually tells me you guys like it!**


End file.
